Malentendidos
by buchis-chan
Summary: Malentendidos. De eso sabe Yachimukai. Ahora,la chica que le gusta le va ayudar a conquistar a otra.¿Cómo acabará?


Era una simple chica que iba al instituto, quería aprobar y maldecía a algunos profesores .Era experta en nada y aprendiz de la escuela más difícil. La de la vida.  
Era una simple chica.

"_Era una simple chica"._Se repetía esa frase de 4 palabras y 9 sílabas todos los días.  
A todas horas.  
Estaba a su lado en clase, camino al instituto y vuelta, los fines de semana al salir a dar una vuelta porque eran vecinos.  
Y a pesar de repetírselo a si mismo tanto, estaba enamorado.  
Colgado de ella. De su risa, de su pelo, de su forma de ser…

Ella hablaba con todo el mundo. Siempre estaba con sus amigas y era buena fotógrafa. No de la s de "cara de pato"

Le encantaban los niños pequeños y el periodismo.  
Tenía un hermano mayor sobre protector.  
Su color favorito era el azul, igual que su pelo, y naciera en primavera.  
Iba turnando sus gafas con lentillas para no aburrirse demasiado.  
Parecía una enciclopedia sobre ella.

Y mientras tanto él era tímido, su mejor amigo era 2-3 años mayor que él y lo veía poco Era el mejor de su clase en matemáticas.  
Le entraba pánico al pensar en tener que hablar en voz alta.  
Nacido en otoño y de color favorito el verde pero que cada día era más el azul de el pelo de ella.  
Eran totalmente distintos. Ah, y era hijo único.

Estaban ante una aburridísima hora de tutoría.  
Aburrido se dejo caer sobre su pupitre y la miró de reojo. Como de costumbre. En ese momento estaba dándole la espalda, con el pelo suelto, sentada con una pierna debajo de su cuerpo y hablando con una chica que se llamaba Miku.  
La luz le hacía un efecto muy bonito en contraste con su piel.

La siguió observando embobado con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos que reposaban de mala manera en la mesa.  
Noto como Miku se reía y señalaba algo. Allí donde señalaba solo estaba él.¿Lo habrían pillado?

En ese momento Haruna se giró de golpe y le sonrió.  
Y a la vez que quería morirse la sangre se subió a su cabeza.

_"¿Por que me sonrojo? ¡Para, te esta viendo mierda mas rojo no, me esta mirando y estoy haciendo el ridículo!"_

Cuando se volvió a voltear, el joven castaño se dejó caer de la silla desando que le tragara la tierra.

Se pasó el resto del día pensativo. Tres profesores le llamaron la atención y se paso medio recreo mirando al suelo.

Las horas fueron pasando y el chico no volvió a observarla, pasó el resto de las clases resignado.

Cuando toco el timbre final fue de los últimos en salir y su amada peliazul de las primeras, eso era rutina. Siempre así.

Camino por los pasillos con el único deseo en mente de llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación.  
Un largo suspiro se le escapó cuando salió al exterior del edificio.  
Hacía un calor asfixiante. Se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y se la agarró a la frente de manera que le protegía la cabeza del sol.

En un paso marcado por los "Hasta el lunes" o "Conéctate" fue saliendo de aquella marabunta de gente.  
Por fin, la calle. Era libre.

Era viernes,tenía 2 días y una tarde para aclarar su cabeza.

-¡Tachi!¡TACHIMUKAIII!  
Los ojos azules del castaño otearon a su alrededor al oír su nombre.  
¿Quién...?Su corazón le dio un vuelco al ver a Haruna a unos pocos metros haciéndole señas.  
Ya era demasiado tarde para hacer que no la viera porque se dirigía hacía él.

De manera bastante torpe se quito la chaqueta de la cabeza justo en el momento que llegaba la ojiazul a su lado.

Estaban uno frente al otro. Rodeados de compañeros.  
-Hola Tachi,oye,¿estas bien? Estas muy rojo...-La chica se puso de puntillas y le puso la mano en la frente.

_"Tachi...Me llamaba asi hace añ fue del ese mismo verano nos distanciamos y asi hasta el dia de hoy...De aquella solo pensaba en el fútbol,hasta hace poco en tias y ahora...ahora soy un pringado...¡Eh!¿Que me estaba diciendo Haruna?"_

Y es que el castaño siempre sintiera algo por la joven de gafas pero no sabía lo que.  
Hacía poco que se dio cuenta que aquello era "amor",eso por lo que su amigo Tsunami era un romántico con él no se quedaba atras.  
Había acabado con libretas llenas de dibujos de ella y poesias tontas.

Haruna rió apartándose el pelo.  
-Te decía que lo de hoy en clase...Se te nota mucho que estas enamorado y...me pareces buen chaval...  
Si en ese momento le pegaban un tortazo al castaño no se enteraba.¿Estaba ocurriendo de verdad?  
-Pues que te ayudaré a conquistar a Miku,creo que seras un novio estupendo. Bueno, hablamos mañana que quede con Aki para estudiar.-La chica le dio dos besos en las mejillas y se marcho corriendo

A tachimukai aquello le sentó como si le echaran la Antártica derretida por encima. Estaba anestesiado por los 2 besos que le propinara la peliazul y con un barullo de emociones en su interior.  
Camino a casa hizo una pauta de lo sucedido mentalmente:

creía que le gustaba aquí.  
2.A él le gustaba Haruna  
3.A partir del día siguiente se verían mucho, y aun ahora parecía un tomate.

Definitivamente, iban ser unos días muy raros aquellos.

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaa!¡He vuelto! No me mateis y lo de siempre,críticas,o tomatazos en rewiews.**

**disclamer:Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La trama de la historia sí.**

**Pd:Próximo capítulo,último.**

**Byeeeeeeee**


End file.
